Angel of mercy
by kokob5
Summary: Yuu had a rather boring life to live, move to america, get a job, go to Uni, only that never happened, in the end he became something a lot more deadly than any vampire. That would be cool, if it wasn't for the fact he was sent to another universe 'What do you mean theirs no beer here' (AU based in the seraph of the end universe. Rating might change in later chapters )


DATE: 2021

LOCATION: AMERICA, WASHINGTON

SEPTER UNIVERSE

STATUS: ALIVE

A man sat in the dark moving his finger around his touch screen phone slowly before bringing it up to the side of his face listening to the dull ringing noise it produced before someone picked up on the other side. ''Hello?'' A male voice asks curiously getting a call from an unknown number. ''Hey Mika it's me.'' The man says causing Mika to smile on the other side of the phone. ''Yuu, it's been a while since we talked how things been in America?'' Mika asks curiously with a hint of excitement in his voice. ''It's good here, got a part time job and I'm studying in university at the moment, things look up, how about you? Last I heard you and Akane had a girl.'' Yuu says in a happy voice bringing his head up to show a twenty-five-year-old Yuu with his long hair tied into a long rat tail at the back and his emerald green eyes shining like always as he looked up at the roof of the car he was in.

''Akanes fine, she's been doing well and for the baby we had her a few years ago Yuu, she's five right now, we called her Misaka.'' Mika explains with an embarrassed look on his face as he scratches his head as Akane glares at him from the door beside him. ''Really? Name her after an anime character from that anime we watched at one point when we were teenagers?'' Yuu asks suppressing the urge to laugh at Mika's lack of creativity and passing over the part he'd only know about her for a few hours.

Yuu listened as a small scuffle happened on the other side of the phone before Akane's voice spoke into it to Yuu. ''Yuu? Is that you?'' Akane asks in a happy voice not having heard from him since he was nineteen. ''It is I.'' Yuu says in a mock knight like voice making Akane chuckle lightly before speaking. ''How'd things been?'' She asks curiously similarly to Mika causing him to explain his situation to her. ''Wow! That's great, maybe you could come back at some point in the future?'' Akane asks with hope in her voice.

Of course Yuu on the other hand had a sad smile come to his face. ''I might be able to come during the summer…but I can't promise since my boss might not let me.'' Yuu explains sadly causing Akane's features to sadden. ''Mind if I talk to her?'' Yuu asks after a few seconds and his immediately greeted by the sound of a childish yelp and a cute voice speaking into the phone making Yuu smile. ''Hello?'' Misaka asks curiously. ''Hello sweetie, you mightn't know me but I'm your dads brother, Yūichirō, though he calls me Yuu.'' Yuu explains making Misaka's eyes widen in realisation. ''Daddy speaks about you a lot as well as mommy, how come you've never been over?'' Misaka says a million words a second making Yuu laugh openly much to Misaka's embarrassment. ''Can you give your daddy the phone?'' Yuu asks after a second of silence. ''Yuu wants to speak with you.'' Misaka's now muffled voice is heard in the phone as she runs to Mika who grabs the phone with a thanks and beings it to his ear.

''Go out the back so we can talk alone.'' Yuu says in a serious voice making Mika's blue eyes widen slightly. ''Yu-?'' He's cut off by Yuu speaking again. ''Please.'' He begs causing Mika to look at his wife before walking out to his back garden and speaking into the phone. ''Yuu, what's wrong?'' Mika asks in a worried voice into the phone as he looks around for ease droppers. ''A card's going to be delivered to your house along with bank account details for it, from me, take the money inside and support your family with it, I know you have a debt problem with the landlord and banks and you're keeping it a secret from your family.'' Yuu says seriously surprising Mika greatly. ''B-but-'' Mika tries to form a sentence but the phone hands up suddenly making him look at it with a sad face. ''What are you actually doing in America Yuu?'' Mika asks no-one in particular looking down at the phone.

On the other side of the world Yuu sadly puts his phone in his pocket before opening a large briefcase in front of him and pulling out a military grade Scar-H assault rifle with a red dot sight and laser pointer attacked it along with odd green and blue runes running down the barrel of the gun and magazines of the weapon, Yuu frowns as he loads a mat black coloured mag into his painted black weapon and stands up showing his attire to be a set of combat boots fitted on his feet, a pair of black cargo pants, a black hoody with metal highlights around it's several pockets as well as a light Kevlar vest used to block small firearms. Yuu quickly pulls his hood up and pulls the face mask up that has the jaw bone of a skull put onto it and puts on a pair of sun glasses covering his face completely before putting on a set of black gloves with a skeleton hands imprinted on them. ''You ready in there?'' A deep voice asks as someone bangs on the vehicles door prompting Yuu to nod to himself and open the door showing three other similarly dressed men with weapons of the same make in hand, just without the runes on them. ''Let's go.'' Yuu says taking point as they jog further into the ally way to get to the treasures nearby.

''Breaking news, the national Bank of America, set up no less than a year ago and was meant to be indestructible but was robbed last night by a group of armed men using military grade weapons believed to have been taken from the black market, over thirty seven million dollars' worth in cash and other valuables have been reported to be stole, as you can see here at the scene of the crime mass public have gathered to see what remains of the entrance of the bank after the group of four armed men escaped in a stolen swat truck, back to you in the station john.'' The female reported explains in a monotone voice as Yuu watched taking a sip of a beer from a glass bottle watching with a smirk on his face.

''We really went overboard…'' A male voice comments as the person sits beside Yuu prompting him to look to his right to see Saito sitting with his legs crossed and wearing a suit. ''For a two-thousand-year old vampire, who is also a 2nd Progenitor, you have odd pass times.'' Yuu comments taking a swig of the beer in his hand. ''What do you mean by that?'' Saito asks just before being shot in the head by Yuu holding a Glock with its barrel smoking in his hands. ''Sneaking into my house and expecting not to get shot!'' Yuu shouts in anger as Saito smirks and wipes blood from his forehead and pulls the bullet out and throws it into the nearby bin with ease.

''Please don't shoot me.'' Saito says in a stern voice as he looks at Yuu with an unamused face making him sigh and put the Glock down on a bed stand beside the sofa he was on. ''What do you want? I've been doing these jobs since you found me three years ago.'' Yuu says with a sigh. ''And it's made you one of the richest men alive.'' Saito says with a smirk on his face as he looks at the literal sacks of gold and money piled in a corner in Yuu's small apartment. ''Shoot me.'' Yuu says as he shrugs looking at the money as well not knowing what to do with it. ''Well…this next job, I might as well be doing that.'' Saito says getting Yuu's interest making him look at Saito with a raised brow. ''I want you to break into a research facility of the brotherhood of a thousand nights and steal an experimental device that's a mix of magic and technology, similar to your weapons.'' Saito explains making Yuu's features become serious.

''Does it involve the Seraph of the end program?'' Yuu asks grimly knowing his and his brother Mika's fate being Seraphs. ''Sadly it does, and you know I want to avoid what will happen if they make the final steps that I prevented.'' He says grimly making Yuu nod. ''The apocalypse virus will mutate and activate.'' Yuu says sadly as he stands up. ''I'm in, and I'll do it alone.'' He says walking towards the money with a thoughtful look on his face. ''Hey Saito, mind getting me my phone so I can call some family?'' Yuu asks not looking towards the money. ''I see.'' Saito says with a frown on his face as he picks up Yuu's old phone from a nearby press and hands it to him. ''I'll leave you to it.'' Saito says walking away to leave Yuu alone.

After making calls to all his remaining family that had been moved from the old orphanage, Yuu had finally made his choice up with what to do with the money. ''Just split it up and send it to the Hyakuya family.'' Yuu tells Saito with a smirk on his face as Saito nods slowly. ''Very well, the money shall be delivered to your family.'' Saito says turning around. ''Details of the job is in the truck; it's been a good time Yuu don't waste your last moments in regret.'' Saito says as he walks out of the flat leaving Yuu in silence. ''Yeah…I hope I don't ether.'' Yuu comments to himself in the room as he walks towards the door was well.

''Why the fuck is it snowing in the summer?!'' Yuu whispers to himself loudly as he sits inside a military jeep looking outside at the literal blizzard outside. ''At least it's covering you from being seen in the black jeep.'' Saito says through Yuu's temporary mission phone, this caused Yuu to sigh. ''Yeah, yeah, don't bring the jeep you said, I don't care.'' Yuu says trying to imitate Saito with a really stupid voice making him smirk in amusement at Yuu's childishness. ''Just be ready for the opening in the shift change.'' Saito says before he hangs up leaving Yuu alone as he looks out towards the military looking base ahead of him.

If someone were to walk into the fortress of a research facility now, they'd probably leave as the building and court yard was covered in blood and bodies of dead soldiers and scientists riddled with bullet holes lying motionless as they get covered in snow that was slowly turning red as blood mixed into it. ''This place is defiantly something…'' Yuu comments as he walks through the polished hallways of the research facility in heavily padded armour making him look like a walking tank as he held an LMG in hand. ''Well…it was something…'' Yuu says holding a large duffle bag full of explosives around his shoulders and on his back.

''This must be it…'' Yuu mummers to himself looking at the area listed. 'Level-0' Access. ''And I need a password.'' Yuu says outload looking at the small pad next to the steel door. ''Whelp, time to use mine.'' Yuu continues to himself as he puts the duffle bag down and opening it to show C-4 plastic explosives inside making him grin to an almost psychotic level. ''Time for a show…'' Yuu says as he starts to remove the large suit to allow himself to plant the bombs in the tight space that his large suit won't fit into it. For the next seven minutes Yuu swiftly took the suit apart from head to toe before putting on some of his normal combat gear from the bank heist a few months before to now.

''Let's see how much I need…'' Yuu says as he taps the metal door a few times and puts his ear to it before nodding. ''About…all of it.'' Yuu says as he starts to set up the explosives. ''Who makes such a small twenty-inch tungsten steel door?'' Yuu says with a disappointed tone as he sets explosives around the door and on the walls before walking away with a remote detonator in hand and leaving the large fortress and standing in the court yard. ''Click.'' Yuu says causing the earth to rumble as the building to shift and rise and fall slightly as he clicks the remote detonator to set off the explosives. ''Fuck, I really messed the place up…'' Yuu says as he starts jogging towards the building again to get in and out as fast as possible.

''Yep…I really messed it up...'' Yuu chuckles as he jogs inside the base towards his last location. ''And…I blew the wall out…'' Yuu says looking at the still standing door with the walls beside it completely destroyed. ''At least I got in…'' He comments, slightly disappointed he never broke the door fully. Yuu quickly slips into the gap created and enters the impressively not damaged inside. ''What the hell am I meant to be looking for?'' Yuu asks himself as he looks around, only stopping as he sees someone looking at him with a scared look on her face as she is frozen as she tried to cross the room.

''So…what's a vampire working with the brotherhood of a thousand nights?'' Yuu asks looking at the women's pointed ears and red eyes as she stares at his weapon with fear in her eyes knowing it wasn't a normal weapon and could kill her. ''Odd…I remember you being called Krul tapes a 3rd Progenitor of the prestigious tapes family.'' Yuu says with a smirk on his face as he aims his assault rifle at her to stop her from running. ''Indeed…'' Krul mummers standing up straight instead of mid walk as she looms at him. ''So…what brings you here?'' Yuu asks as he puts his gun on his shoulder and start to walk around the room as he looks for the mission objective looking at his phone to see the object. ''You're looking for something?'' Krul asks looking at Yuu search. ''And you're avoiding my question.'' Yuu comments as he picks up a test tube making Krul panic. ''Place that back…slowly…'' She says in a couscous voice prompting Yuu to do so.

'' Strands of the apocalypse virus?'' Yuu asks as he looks at the test tube as Krul nods. ''It is…'' She says with a frown on her child like face. ''What did they experiment on here?'' Yuu asks looking around the room. ''Well…the apocalypse virus was one but there's many others.'' Krul says looking at the masked man in front of her. ''Do any look like this?'' Yuu asks holding the phone in front of Krul who's eyes widen slightly. ''You came for the transporter?'' She asks tilting her head slightly. ''Transporter?'' Yuu asks curiously, only to not get answered as Krul turns around and walks away and motions him to move with her.

For the next five minutes Yuu and Krul walked in silence ignoring the blood and destroyed walls as they walked through the building at a slow pace. ''You know…a teleporter sounds co-'' Yuu tries to speak but Krul interrupts him. ''Please don't speak to me.'' She says making Yuu huff. ''I feel heart…my heart…it's broken.'' Yuu says in a mock painful voice and is again ignored by Krul making him huff again.'' Jeez...What's got your nickers in a twist…'' Yuu mumbles to himself having heard the insult somewhere before. ''I can hear you.'' Krul says in an annoyed tone. ''And I got a gun.'' Yuu says back moving the weapon to emphasise him point.

''We're here.'' Krul says as she kicks open a steal door leading to large room filled with electronics and a large device in the middle. ''So that's the teleporter?'' Yuu asks himself more than Krul walking towards the large device. ''Looks…odd to say the least.'' Yuu mummers to himself well aware Krul can hear him. ''Shut up Human, I don't care for this damned place, just the apocalypse virus.'' Krul says as she starts to leave but is stopped as a bullet hits the wall beside her making her stop and cover an ear and look at Yuu with an annoyed look on her face. ''You're not leaving.'' Yuu says looking at the machine and facing away from Krul holding the pistol behind himself with its smoking barrel pointed at Kruls head.

''Turn it on.'' Yuu says looking at the clearly incomplete machine. ''If I did you'd di-'' Krul attempts to speak up but is interrupted by Yuu who shouts at her in anger. ''DID I ASK YOU OR TELL YOU?'' He then fires a shot clipping Kruls right ear tip off making her shout in pain and grab the damaged ear with a hiss of pain. 'What's with the sudden change in attitude?' Krul asks herself seeing Yuu's sudden change from layer back to brutal enforcer in seconds. ''Fine…'' Krul growls as she moves herself towards a control panel before she starts to activate the machine. ''Teleport me outside the room.'' Yuu says as he steps into the machine with a smirk on his face as he cracks his neck and places a hand on the back of his neck. ''Teleportation activing…NOW!'' Krul shouts over the machines working as Yuu's vision goes white before he blacks out.

''Okay…never ever go into a teleporter in the future Yuu…you fucking idiot…'' Yuu mutters in pain, feeling his body ache as he gets up from the surprisingly soft ground. ''It's hot…'' He comments before stopping and looks up to see the sun glaring down on him with its impressive heat. ''But it's meant to be snowing…'' Yuu says pulling his pistol from its holster looking around him to see he was in an ally way that looked abandoned. 'Maybe I'm in the old factory district area?' Yuu says internally as he looks around at the ruined and abandoned walls and buildings around him. ''Looks…residential?'' Yuu says outload in a confused voice noticing the buildings looked like city houses rather than factories.

Suddenly the ground starts to rumble making Yuu look around as he hears thunderous pounding on the ground as something approaches him. ''Okay…what the fuck…?'' Yuu says looking at the large horseman of john staring at him hungrily. ''You…are one ugly mother fucker…'' Yuu says failing to resist the urge to make a reference to one of his favourite movies of all time. In response the large horseman of john screeches before throwing one of its large crab like claws towards Yuu who jumps back to avoid it…Only to find himself leaping over the building behind him. ''What the hell!?'' Yuu shouts in surprise as he flies through the air trying to get himself into a landing position as the ground starts to approach. ''Oh fu-'' Yuu doesn't finish as he rams into an office building shattering the glass window and sliding on the ground for several seconds before coming to a stop.

''Okay…nice and easy Yuu…'' Yuu says to himself as he starts to get up slowly, only to fail causing him to fly up and slam into the ceiling and back into the ground roughly. ''Is the gravity here lighter or something?'' Yuu says with a grown as he begins to stand, he then stops to look around, after several seconds of silence Yuu takes a step forwards, then another and another as he approaches a table in front of him. 'Only one way to find out.' Yuu says internally as he puts his hands under the table. With a heave Yuu flips the table…into and through the roof making his eyes widen and causing him to double over at how light the large metal table was. ''What the hell's going on?'' Yuu says looking around the building and then outside before pausing. ''Did a war happen here?'' Yuu says in shock looking at the ruined and abandoned city in view for him to see.

DATE: 2016 (four years after the apocalypse virus was realised into atmosphere)

LOCATION: JAPAN, TOKYO

ANUBIS UNIVERSE

STATUES: ALIVE


End file.
